


Dean's Girls

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad!Dean, Dean Winchester Fluff, Dean Winchester Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Warnings: Dad!Dean, smut, fluff, lovely dovey stuff.A/N: This is just a little something for you guys while I work on other stuff. Hope you enjoy!





	Dean's Girls

A strange silence is what woke me up. I rolled on to my back, felt around on the other side of the bed and realized it was empty and cold.

“ _He’s been gone a while then._ ” I thought, even though I was puzzled as to why he was missing. I opened my eyes and noticed that the baby monitor was off. Instantly, I was out of bed and making my way from our bedroom to the baby’s room, which was right across the hall. I saw that the door was cracked open and that dim light was being cast into the dark hallway. I listened by the door and could just faintly hear him singing as relief flooded my system. I pushed the door open just a little more and the sight in front of me nearly made me melt. Dean was sitting in the recliner we’d set up in the baby’s room, gently rocking and singing to her. I couldn’t tell if she was asleep, her head was turned away from me and laying on Dean’s shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled.

“You okay?” He asked.

I nodded

“I saw the monitor was off and I freaked a little.” I told him.

“I couldn’t sleep,” he said “someone else couldn’t either.”

“She out?” I asked as he got out of the recliner and turned so I could see her face. With her large green eyes shut and her mouth open, little Lizzie was out like a light. Dean gently placed her back into her crib, made sure the blankets were tucked in around her and stood back to admire his handiwork. I walked over to him and he opened his arms to me, wrapping me into a sweet embrace. I laid my head on his shoulder and he kissed the crown of my head.

“Come on sweetheart,” he said “lets get back to bed.”

“One more minute.” I told him as I looked at our gorgeous daughter and listened to the steady beat of his heart, my arms wrapped around his midsection. I felt him nod and place his chin on top of my head.

“My girls.” He said quietly and I grinned from ear to ear.

I’d been nervous to tell Dean I was pregnant even though we’d been trying for a little while. He was thrilled when I did finally tell him, his large hand immediately on my belly.

“We made a life together, you and I.” He had said with tears in his eyes.

Now though, he pulled back and looked down at me, then gently guided me out of the room, his arm around my shoulders. When we arrived back into our room, we settled into bed; Dean laying on his back with my head on his chest and one leg draped over his waist. He held me protectively in his arms and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead.

“I love you.” I told him

“I love you too.” He said against my skin.

I picked my head up and met his lips with mine. He tucked my hair behind my ear and gently kissed me again, his lips moved over mine as he traced my jaw with the tips of his fingers. He pulled back, looking at me and smiling.

“What?” I asked

“Thank you.” He said.

“For what?” I asked, curious.

He sighed and said “I know this probably wasn’t what you pictured when you dreamed of having a family, but-“

I shushed him, placing my finger to his lips.

“I love our life,” I told him “it may not be the traditional apple pie, nine to five, white picket fence type deal, but it’s ours.” He cocked his head to the side and I grinned at him “I have a family that I love and that loves me back. Why is that so hard for you to believe that’s all I’ve ever wanted?”

“Because you deserve more.” He told me “You deserve the world.”

“I have the world,” I told him “You, Lizzie, Sam, Cas and Jack? That’s my world right there.”

A slow smile crossed his face and he leaned in, kissing me sweetly. He held me in place, kissing me over and over again. I threaded my fingers through his hair, loving the feel of his soft locks under my touch.

He opened his mouth and kissed me again, pressing his chest to mine. I shifted under him, wrapping my legs around his hips, feeling his half hardened cock line up with my cloth covered core. He rutted against me and I moaned into his mouth. Without much fanfare, we rid ourselves of our clothes and then entangled our limbs together as he pushed deeply inside me. I gasped as he breached my tight channel and he moaned against my lips.

“Fuck.” He moaned before kissing me again, my nails dug into his shoulders, raking down his flesh. “Like that,” he murmured in my ear as he covered my neck with kisses “just like that.”

I kissed his shoulder and I pressed my nails into his lower back, spurring him on. I cried his name over and over again as he went harder into me bringing me up high fast. He picked his head up and kissed me again, his tongue tracing mine. I slid my hands up his back and moaned into his mouth.

“Dean!” I cried out and clenched around him. He groaned as he pressed his forehead to mine.

“I love you,” he moaned “fuck, I love you.”

“I love you too,” I echoed, my hands splayed across his shoulder blades “I love you so much.”

I felt him grin as he kissed me again, he pushed my legs up so that my knees were touching my chest. He moved deeper into me as I whined against his mouth.

“Give it to me sweetheart.” he told me “Fuck, you feel amazing.”

The delicious sound of his skin slapping against mine filled our bedroom as the chord in my belly wound tight, threatening to snap. I felt him twitch deep inside me and he spilled into me with a deep moan. We breathed hard as we held one another, a light sheen of sweat covering both of us. I kissed him and stroked his back as he laid his head on my chest, his fingers making nonsensical patterns on my arms.

 

 


End file.
